Por El
by L. Mirage
Summary: Finalmente la otra parte de mi otro one.shot Por ella, ahora desde el punto de vista de Sora. SORATO Fic Dedicado a una gran autora L.I.T ya cree mi metro es darkangellove29


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo.**_

_**POR EL**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

Desde siempre me había considerado como una niña que no sigue las modas, que no le importa lo que digan los demás de ella, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que apareció _el__**.**_

Por el simple hecho de que mi padre siempre estaba fuera por su trabajo eso me obligo a madurar más rápido por lo que nunca perdía mi tiempo en estupidas platicas insulsas con mis compañeras, lo que hacia que pensaran que era marimacha nunca me importo no verme femenina hasta que lo conocí…

Como explicar como me sentí la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en _el_, imperceptiblemente sentí como si algo dentro de mi saltara y al instante me horrorice, puesto que me sonroje como mis compañeras, agradecí a Kami que por ser de piel morena no se me noto tanto.

No podía creerlo, me comporte como mis compañeras, aquellas a las cuales yo no soportaba por que siempre se comportaban como tontas cuando miraban a un niño lindo.

Pero eso para mi era nuevo, nadie me hizo compórtame así solo _el_, y ni siquiera hizo algo como para que me comportara así.

No supe que fue lo que me atrajo de_ él_, tal vez fue su mirada, como el cielo… como mi nombre, pude vislumbrar una tristeza infinita detrás de aquella capa de frialdad…

Tuve que aceptarlo me intrigo de sobremanera, aparte nunca había conocido a alguien como el, para mayor prueba mi mejor amigo Taichi Yagami, era todo lo contrario a él.

Cuando partimos al digimundo me di cuenta que tal vez no fuera simple curiosidad lo que me motivaba a intentar conocerlo.

Verlo tan protector con su hermano, otra faceta de él me enterneció aunque nunca lo demostré, lo acepto de haber sido como mi amiga Mimi probablemente hubiera gritado de emoción y lo hubiera abrazado.

Pero hubo algo que siempre me hacia entristecer, las constantes disputas que tenían el y mi mejor amigo, yo a menudo tenía que actuar como mediadora, unas cuantas veces note su mirada de traición y sin pensarlo me sentí mal muy mal.

Me refugie en Biyomon, la cual siempre me brindo su apoyo a pesar de que no supiera muy bien lo que me pasaba, ja _amor_ ese era el significado de mi emblema ¿Cómo puedo dar amor cuando ni siquiera se lo que significa? Pensé yo.

Comprendí que existen muchas clases de amor… descubrí que yo daba de casi todos los tipos… excepto uno, yo no entendía a que se referían con amor de pareja y en ese momento yo misma me obligaba a pensar que no importaba.

Cuando _el_ comenzó a pelear con mi mejor amigo, sentí tanta impotencia, en sus ojos se miraba tanto dolor, quise hacer algo para aliviar su dolor, pero no supe como… al final _el _se termino marchando y sentí que una parte de mi se fue con él, le prometí cuidar de su hermano.

A todo esto ¿no les he dicho quien es la persona tan especial de la que hablo?, su nombre es Yamato Ishida, _armonía_, eso era lo que yo sentía al estar cerca de _él_, como si todo estuviera en su lugar y nada pudiera salir mal.

Cuando mi mejor amigo me mando a buscar a los que se habían separado, yo lo que más deseaba era encontrarlo a _él_, fue ese mismo pensamiento tan obsesivo lo que las tinieblas de mi corazón hicieron que se incrementaran, al encontrarlo de nuevo, sentí que esas tinieblas se desvanecían un poco, el era una luz que me guiaba.

Regresamos al campo de batalla y después de batallar regresamos al mundo real, yo finalmente había descubierto lo que sentía por el pero al saber que Biyomon no estaría más conmigo me hizo desinflarme y quedarme callada.

Pasaron tres años, puedo decir que el es uno de mis mejores amigos pero estaría siendo una mentirosa… dado que aunque me costo un poco el que yo en un principio sentí que era un simple gusto se transformo en amor…

Lo acepte, estaba enamorada de ese lobo solitario, ¡incluso cambie el fútbol por el tenis haber si me hacia caso!! Me comportaba como esas chiquillas que yo misma odiaba cuando era más joven… pero el seguía tratándome como una amiga, eso me entristecía y hacia deprimirme… nunca llore, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera ganas.

Cuando armo su banda mis frágiles sueños de niña enamorada se vinieron abajo, yo siempre supe que era guapo y ahora siempre estaba rodeado de chicas hermosas, ¿Cómo podría competir YO una simple muchacha con unas bellezas?, la respuesta era obvia no tenía ninguna posibilidad… aun recuerdo como más de una vez muchas se me acercaron, unas para amenazarme y otras para sacarme información acerca de _él _a ninguna complací.

Cada que lo miraba con sus fans yo solía pasarlo de largo para no incordiarlo, pero por dentro quería gritarle a todas que el era mío… aunque técnicamente no lo fuera, por eso me refugie en el tenis para evitar hacer una locura.

Yo siempre me había considerado una chica fuerte, pero cuando estaba con el las piernas me temblaban, que alegría que siempre supe disimularlo, nunca creí que por alguien yo cambiara, bueno no tanto pero si me arreglaba más, era más femenina… pero no sirvió de nada, aunque tampoco pude decirle lo que sentía.

También estaba el terror de perderlo, perdería a la que yo sabía era mi alma gemela, muchas personas confundían el amor verdadero con el alma gemela, pero el caso es que no siempre era la misma, tu amor verdadero suele ser tu pareja pero tu alma gemela es la que te sientes completa al estar a su lado y no necesariamente con un apego romántico… solo que yo si lo sentía.

Biyomon ha venido, ahora comprende lo que me pasa, y me ha animado para decirle lo que siento, me sentí envalentonada y decidí prepararle unas galletas, los chicos dicen que soy muy buena haciendo postres pero es por que mi amiga Mimi me enseño como hacerlos.

Bien hoy es el día, va a ser navidad y _el _ va a ofrecer un concierto, estoy nerviosa y no me atrevo a entrar, oigo que me llaman, kami que pena es Tai, intento sin mucho éxito ocultar el regalo, pero Biyomon abre su pico y le dice a Tai, yo la reprendo abochornada.

-Anda Sora, ve y dale su regalo a Matt. –me dice con una extraña mirada.

Gabumon sale y dice que algo huele delicioso, Agumon dice que sino ellos se las comerán, yo sigo sonrojada a Gabumon, pero se me pierde junto con Biyomon, por kami por que me pasan estas cosas… yo solo quería darle un presente a Matt y ahora estoy perdida.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó un chico a espaldas de mi.

-Si, es solo que Gabumon se me perdió de vista y no se para donde ir. –respondí algo angustiada.

-¿Y para que quieres a Gabumon? –preguntó nuevamente el chico.

-Es que se supone que busco a Yamato, es cierto… –yo me voltee y al ver al rubio me sonroje completamente y Yamato creo que lo interpreto como de vergüenza por no haberlo reconocido.

-¿Estas bien Sora? –me preguntó

-¿Eh?, si… es solo que… -conteste toda nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?, vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no por nada tengo el emblema de la amistad. –me dijo mi rubio amistosamente.

-Bueno es que yo… -murmure sacando de su espalda un pequeño regalo envuelto.

-Vaya… -dijo el rubio sin saber que decir.

-Es que yo iba a…

-¿Es para algún chico? –me preguntó el rubio a lo que yo solo pude asentir algo sonrojada.

-No te preocupes Sora, se que a Tai le encantara, sobre todo viniendo de ti. –dijo Yamato con una gran sonrisa no supe por que pero eso me destrozo y enfado al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podía decir que era para Tai?

-No es para Tai. –le conteste al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y apretaba el pequeño obsequio hacia mi como si el pudiera protegerme de lo que venía.

-Ya veo, es para otro chico. –yo asentí cohibida. –y temes como reaccione al dárselo. –otro asentimiento por parte mía ahora con un poco de nerviosismo. –No te preocupes se que al chico que se lo des, sabrá entenderte y te corresponderá.

-¿Tu crees? –le pregunte esperanzada con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Claro, si me lo permite, mi pequeña dama, usted es una increíble persona y más de uno agradecería por ese regalo que usted tiene en sus manos. –dijo galantemente el chico y no pude evitarlo y me reí, en verdad que sabía como ponerme de buenas y quitarme el nerviosismo.

-Gracias, Matt… -agradecí y enseguida extendí el regalo en dirección hacia el chico, el cual me miró sorprendido.

-¿Para mi? –preguntó sorprendido.

Lo que recibió fue un asentimiento por parte mía.

-Gracias. –me agradeció infinitamente.

-Se que no es mucho, en comparación con lo que tus admiradoras te han regalado, pero las hice yo misma espero que te gusten. –le comente con nerviosismo agrade que no se me notara tanto.

El rubio iba a responder cuando una de sus locas admiradoras llego y se coloco frente a el, estando entre el y Sora, por lo que la pelirroja aprovecho para escabullirse.

-Estaré con Tai y los demás en las gradas animándote. –me despedí.

No podía creerlo, por fin pude dárselo, me sentía en parte liberada, pero fue suprimida de inmediato por la angustia de que diría el.

Para mi fue un deleite escucharlo cantar, y me sentí aun más dichosa al ver como me volteaba a ver, sabía que era yo por que cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaban el me sonreía de es manera tan suya.

Ese digimon ataco, entre la muchedumbre perdí a mis amigos y a mi digimon camarada, sentí como alguien me cogia y al verlo a _el_ me sentí desfallecer, recuerdo haberme aferrado a el como una chica asustadiza, la Sora de antes se hubiera pateado a si misma de haberse comportado así pero no me importo.

Después de regresar a esos digimon de nuevo a su lugar de origen, el me llevo a aparte, no decía nada y eso me desesperaba un poco así que decidí hablar yo.

-Eh, ¿te gustaron las galletas? –pregunte al ver que no decía nada.

-No las probé. –dijo el a lo que yo bajo la mirada triste.

-Mis tontos compañeros de banda se las acabaron mientras leía tu carta. –me dijo el con una sonrisa a lo que yo alce la vista asustada.

-OH.

-Sabes, los dos estamos igual. –me comentó.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ambos nos enamoramos a primera vista de esa persona, ambos no hemos podido decir nuestros sentimientos y ambos hicimos cosas para que esa persona tan especial nos notara. –dijo el.

-Vaya… -conteste triste, al parecer él no me correspondía en sentimientos.

-Creo que es hora de que yo también le diga a esa persona lo que siento, después de todo tu lo hiciste conmigo. –me dijo el chico.

-Si creo que es lo mejor. –conteste tristemente.

-Sora… yo también Te amo. –dijo el mirándome intensamente.

LA chica alzo la vista sorprendida, varias lagrimas habían comenzado por acumularse en sus ojos y lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano en su mejilla y unos delgados labios sobre los suyos.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida pero eso no evito que correspondiera al beso del chico, el beso fue pausado y lleno de amor y ternura, poco después ella entreabrió los labios haciéndole una invitación al chico el cual gustoso comenzó a conocer el interior, después de eso se separaron por la falta de eso después de todo, ninguno tenía prisa después de todo ambos sabían que tenían una vida para conocerse.

Tal vez no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro lo que si sabían era que ambos estarían uno al lado del otro, por que de lo que si estaban completamente seguros era de que se amaban con locura.

**.o.o.o.O.O.O**

_ESTE ONE-SHOT SE LO DEDICO A UNA EXCELTEN LECTORA Y EN MI OPINION UNA EXCELENTE ESCRITORA L.I.T, ME PUSE A LEER FICS DE NARUTO Y SUPE LO QUE TE HICIERON, SIN DUDA LO PEOR PARA UN ESCRITOR ES QUE PLAGIEN SUS TRABAJOS, YA QUE NOSOTROS NOS TOMAMOS NUESTRO TIEMPO COMO PARA QUE ALGUIEN VENGA Y TE LO COPIE Y DIGA QUE ES SUYO, ES SENCILLAMENTE HORRIBLE._

_CUANDO FINALMENTE TERMINE DE LEER TUS FICS TE DEJARE UN REVIEW LARGUISIMO, LA VERDAD LO BAJE A MIS DOCUMENTOS PARA PODER LEERLO EN CUANTO TUVIERA TIEMPO, DADO QUE AHORA LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO NO ME PERMITEN TENER TANTO TIEMPO LIBRE COMO ANTES Y NO PUEDO ESTAR CONECTADA TANTO TIEMPO_

_**TACHAN FINALMENTE DESPUES UN AÑO Y SEIS MESES DESPUES DE HABER ESCRITO POR ELLA, FINALMENTE PUDE ESCRIBIR LA OTRA PARTE DE VISTA LA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA PELIRROJA.**_

_**LA cual creo que muchos han de extrañar en fantasmas del pasado, no se preocupen les tengo una sorpresa ella va a volver a aparecer, **_

_**DAL: PERO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA EN LA FORMA EN LA QUE USTEDES CREAN, DIGO RECUERDEN QUE EL FIC INCLUYE MAGIA Y MISTICISMO.**_

_**Dark Ángel Love: Hai, con esos dos elementos hay muchas cosas posibles, reencarnaciones, viajes en el tiempo, apariciones, convocaciones, aunque creo que muchos esperan que use la resurrección, bueno tengo una teoría acerca de eso para el siguiente Cáp.**_

_**DAL: DEJA DE DAR INFORMACION SINO TE VAN A DESCUBRIR EL PASTEL, AUNQUE UNA DE LAS PAREJAS QUE ESTA DEFINIDA ES LA DE ITACHI-ZHANA, Y DIGAMOS QUE VA A SER ALGO PEOR QUE LA DE Sora Y YAMATO.**_

_**Dark Ángel Love: bueno algo tenía que sacar a su madre y eso es en lo temperamental, aunque ellos van a tener una relación de competitividad.**_

_**DAL: MUCHA COMPETIVIDAD.**_

_Dark Angel Love: Bueno antes de que se me olvide, voy a crear un metroflog para subir las imágenes de los agentes de Angelus, y una de la nueva Zhana, como no tengo tiempo de dibujar son unas que encontre en el internet y que a mi parecer son muy buenas, para el siguiente cap. Ya tal vez las este subiendo._

_**Dark Ángel Love: Bueno mejor me despido que ahora tengo que empezar a construir la maqueta de la casa que tuve que diseñar para entregársela al Prof. Coca.**_

_**Matta ne.**_

_**DAL**_

Ya cree mi metro la dirección es w w w. m e t r o f l o g. c o m / d a r k a n g e l l o v e 29 para que vayan viendo como van las imagenes ya subi las de Tenten y Hinata, pueden votar por quien quieren que sea el siguiente


End file.
